What Goes up
by ToryV
Summary: After a run in with a demon, Faith is in her own little Wonderland. B/F
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Buffy tends to Faith after an interesting run in with a demon. **

**A/N: I know, I know. I promised a chapter for The Letter (which there will be) It's just I'm having mental blockage on that particular story at the moment. That and i felt like writing something a little weird for a change and not another overly cheesy cutsie fic.**

**Rating: T...for now at least. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If i did Faith would've had a permanent role through the whole damn series and she would've never knocked boots with X-man...We can only dream**

**Chapter 1: What goes up**

The door to Faith's apartment swung open violently. Buffy hastily drug Faith into the unconscious brunette's living room and lay her on the couch, slamming the door shut.

"Shit shit shit. Faith were is your first aid kit?! Shit shit shit." The blonde ran into Faith's bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet looking for anything to treat the younger slayer with.

They were out patrolling, when they were jumped by a rather large demon. Much to Buffy's surprise the demon literally _threw_ Faith into a tree. Not _at_ the tree, mind you, _into _a tree, a good 15 feet as well. It all happened so fast, all Buffy really remembered was seeing Faith go up, hearing a hollow 'thunk' that Buffy assumed was the brunette's head or back , and then hearing a sickening 'thud' as the younger slayer fell back to the ground.

There was no words to describe how pissed the little blonde was.

After putting the demon through its own personal hell that involved, a little knife play and ultimately, smashing its head with an overturned gravestone, Buffy rushed to tend to her fallen partner.

"Ah-ha!" Buffy's eyes fell on a clear bottle of antiseptic and a washrag. Buffy grabbed those and filled a bowl up with warm water, bringing the items over to the still unconscious slayer.

"I…like….novelty socks" Faith mumbled, shifting numbly in her forced sleep.

Buffy dabbed some antiseptic onto one of the washrags and hesitantly dabbed away at the large gash that marred the younger slayers olive skin. Faith grimaced slightly as Buffy gently cleaned the wound.

"Sorry, Fai."

After making sure the wound was thoroughly cleansed, Buffy proceeded to dampen the second cloth with the warm water, and dab at Faith's forehead, carefully avoiding the gash.

"The….monkey…is…stealing my….chap stick." The brunette mumbled, her arm reached out and swatted the air. Buffy chuckled "He really got you good." The blonde glanced at the clock on Faith's VCR; it read 12:47 in obnoxious yellow numbers.

"Shit…" Buffy muttered under her breathe, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell.

"Well Faith, I'm not leaving you here, especially since you could um…possibly be a vegetable. Which I hope your not. Oh god…please don't be a vegetable. So um…I'm calling my Mom…and I'll stay with you tonight." The blonde dialed her mother and waited for the older Summers woman to pickup.

"B…..pretty…..B….Buffy….don't…kill….me"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. 'She thinks I'd try to kill her?'

"Hello?" Joyce answered in a tired and vaguely irritated voice.

"Mom? Hey. Sorry I woke you up."

"Meh. Never mind that, Buffy why are you still out? Were are you?"

"I'm at Faith's. I'm going to look after her tonight. She got hurt pretty bad on patrol."

Buffy heard her mother give a small gasp.

"Oh dear, is she alright? Do you need me to take her to the hospital? What on earth happened?"

"Um….she uh…hit her head." 'And fell a good 15 feet….hitting her head _again_'

"She's been out cold for a few minutes." 'Try an hour and a half.'

"She's ok. No trauma." 'Just mumbling crazy things and possibly being a vegetable. No big.'

"Ok, if your sure sweetie. I hope she is ok. So I'll see you in the morning then, dear?"

"Yep. Night Mom."

"Night sweetie. When Faith wakes her up, give her a hug for me."

Buffy sighed and hung up the phone. She looked over at the unconscious slayer.

"Mom sends her love, Fai."

"I'll…kick…your ass….Wesley …you…manbitch." Faith mumbled, giving a halfhearted growl and batting at the air. Buffy laughed.

"What's going on in that head of your Faith?"

TO BE CONTINUED… Cue dramatic, suspenseful music

**A/N: Interesting factoid. This first chapter is very very loosely based on a true event. Yup. The next Chapter will be Faith's dream, kinda like Alice in Wonderland mixed with an acid trip.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The longly procrastinated second chapter to 'What goes up'. I promised weirdness...and weirdness you shall have...this is actually one of the more mild chapters...oh yes, my warped little mind has even more wacked out shit to come. HAHAHAHA...sorry hehe.**

**Rating: Still T gonna be M eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Just manipulating them**

**Summary: Faith Wakes up...or does she?**

**Up the rabbit hole?**

Faith awoke to an irritating tickling sensation on her nose, she swatted at it agitated, not expecting to loose her balance on whatever she was on. In an instant Faith felt herself roll off an edge and barrel to the floor.

"OW! What the FUCK!" The dark slayer cursed angrily. She looked up to see a large bookcase. Only….that wasn't what caught Faith's eye….a familiar face sat atop the bookcase…with a few surprising changes.

"Hehehe Bloody git. That's what you get for taking a dozy on top of a bookcases. Dumbass slayers, think you're so great. Can't even land on your feet." Spike jumped down from the bookcase and stretched. The bleached vampire still slightly resembled the vampire Faith loved to hate….only he had cat ears on top of his head….whiskers, a tail…and a cat-like nose. Faith fell to her knees cackling madly.

"Oh…….my god…….Spike…you're …you're a fucking……cat……" Faith managed to get out through fits of laughter. Spike scoffed indignantly.

"Shut your bloody trap, slayer! I mean it!"

Faith composed herself, trying to manage a straight face. She climbed back to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Ok….Spike…you're here. That's weird. I'm here…weirder…if that's possible." Faith chuckled the last part looking the catpire over.

'_Hehe…Spike…a catpire. Ohh I will so never let him forget this."_

"Alright, Garfield. Where the hell are we…and were did B go? Did the demon take her or something?" Spike looked at her weirdly before stretching again.

"Like I'd help _you_, slayer. Besides I'm bloody tired, the only thing I'm gonna do is catch some sleep. Nice talking to you pet, lets never do it again." Spike began to waltz away. Faith growled in irritation, then a fun idea popped into her head. Quietly the dark slayer crept up to Spike, in one quick move Faith lunged forward grabbing Spike by his bleach-blonde tail, causing the cat/vampire to screech like a feline and jumped 5 feet in the air.

"BITCH!! Oh, you bloody bitch! Oh, Fuck! Oh, Bugger! I should kill you! I _will_ kill you!" Spike ceased cradling his limp tail in his hands and leapt at Faith. The slayer easily sidestepped the furious vampire and pinched one of his kitty ears. Spike screeched again swiping at Faith; her response was to squeeze tighter.

"OW OW OW FUCK! OK SLAYER I'LL HELP, I'LL HELP!" Faith let go of Spike's furry ear and smirked quirking an eyebrow. The vampire rubbed his ear with one hand and cradled his tail in the other.

"God, you slayers are sadists you know that? You just love to be a pain in my ass." Faith chuckled. "Yeah, a pain in _your_ ass riiiggghhhttt. Alright Blondie-bear, wheres B and what the fuck am I doing here."

Spike rolled his eyes and let go of his tail. "I don't know why you're looking for her pet; she's been in the Red queens hands for the past 2 years. No use looking for her now."

Faith frowned and for the first time she really looked at her surroundings. She was in the Sunnydale High Library….or somewhere….resembling it. All the books were gone from the shelves, leaving them bare and amazingly….more uninteresting then before. The walls were covered with random words and symbols that had no real meaning to them at all. Even more oddly, a ladder stood in the middle of the room upright, leading to a hole in the ceiling. Faith's eyes moved back to the Blonde vampire in front of her, she noticed the felines eyes weren't quite….meeting her eyes…..they were aimed much lower in fact. The dark slayer even swore she heard a purr rumbling Spikes chest as he oogled the twins. Faith's hand shot up, flicking the peroxide junkie in his feline nose.

"Hey, Catpire! Focus." Spike's nose twitched in irritation.

"Oh come _on_ slayer. You can't blame a bloke for taking a looksie. The amount of cleavage you're showing can make enough wood to build a bloody bonfire."

Faith looked down and groaned in irritation. Not only at the fact that her favorite black wife beater and her best jeans were missing, but also at the fact that they were replaced by a skimpy black dress that left little to the imagination…particularly in the chest area. Faith grabbed Spike by the neck, throttling the vampire against one of the bookcases. Faith slapped another hand over his mouth before he could protest.

"NO talking, just nod your head. Got it? And if you Bite or lick my hand I swear to god I will rip your fuzzy tail right outta your ass, and I'm betting it won't grow back. Nod your head if you understand." Spike glared at Faith before nodding his head up and down in agreement. A low growl rumbled in the vampire's chest.

"You're going to lead me to were this 'Red Queen' is." Nod

"You're going to explain to me, what the fuck this place is." Nod

"You're going to help me get B back from this 'Red Queen' bitch." Nod

"You're going to loan me your clothes," Spike hesitated slightly before nodding. A mischievous smirk graced the dark slayers lips.

"And….your going to wear this dress….all along the way." Spike's eye widened, he grumbled a protest and attempted to struggle free. Faith tightened her grip and slyly stepped on Spike's tail. The feline growled in pain before nodding. Faith released her grip and grinned.

"Ok Felix the cat, strip." Spike rolled his eyes, stepping behind a bookcase. After a few moments of rustling a black shirt, black leather pants and his jacket were tossed over the top of the bookcase. Faith promptly slid her dress off and tossed it over to Spike. She heard the vampire curse her name as well as a handful of swear words. The dark slayer quickly slid into the clothes, they were too big and sagged at her hips, thankfully Spike had a belt, so they wouldn't fall.

"I would rather walk there naked, pet. Do I seriously have to wear this bloody thing?" Faith grinned and slid Spikes trademark jacket onto her shoulders.

"Yup. I don't like you; I enjoy seeing you suffer Blondie-bear. So get your ass out here…unless you _want_ me to-"

"Alright! All bloody right, Slayer. I heard you the first time!" The vampire stepped out from behind the bookcase, the dress was tight on him and rode up to his knees. For the second time today, Faith collapsed laughing madly.

"I….need…..a….fucking….camera….!" Faith gasped for breathe grabbing at her stomach.

"See! I bloody knew it! You slayers are sadists! Bloody cruel you all are, every sodding one of ya!"

Faith stammered to her feet again, whipping tears away with a finger.

"O-Okay Blondie, now….to this 'Red Queen' chick. How the hell do we get out of here?" Spike strode over to the latter and simply pointed up. Faith quirked an eyebrow. The vampire sighed in aggravation. "Do I have to bloody spell it out for you, pet? You have to go _up_ to get _out._" Faith walked over to the latter and looked up.

'_Ok….that's…..really really high. Since when is the library ceiling…..really this high…'_

Faith turned to Spike expectantly, the vampire scoffed.

"No way, you first slayer. I ain't having you lookin up my slip."

Faith groaned and began to climb up the latter.

_To Be continued..._

**A/N: The odd thing is i actually like Spike...i just enjoy picking on him more hehehe. What odd character will pop up next? Wait and see i guess. Hope you guys enjoyed, see you next chapter!**


End file.
